stilllagginfandomcom-20200213-history
Jennifer
"you never saw anything" -Jennifer after Chad sees her naked '''Jennifer '''is a camper on the show The Survivor Show. She is from somewhere in the midwest. She claims her best friends are Matthew, Randy, Serina and Jaden Personality She is one of the most popular contestants. She is nice, and very outgoing. It is implied that she has a small crush on Matthew due to her blushing every time he complements her. She also has a small, small crush on Randy. She is from the midwest in which Beth calls her 'country girl'. Chad described her as "thicc" and saw her naked in which she catches him and threatens to beat him up if he tells anyone. Appearences Jennifer was the 4th called up by Owen Cole. When Derek comes down, he smacks her butt, irritating her and making Sina jealous as she has a big crush on him. Welcome to the Island Part. 1 In the first part of the premiere, She comes in fifth putting her on the Savage Gamerz. She becomes immediate friends with Matthew and Serina. Before the race starts, Beth pledges an alliance with crossing her fingers behind her back. Jennifer however sees through this and denies. Beth 'sulks' in an attempt to sympathy from the other contestants in which, Jennifer tells Matthew and Serina to not see through her act which they do. Matthew walks away and she stands and talks with Serina. Jaden later approaches her and asks if she will his alliance with him and Karina who unbeknownst to Jaden is spoiled and mean. Owen tells everyone to line up at the starting line. He fires the blank shot and the race starts. When she grabs first place, Randy catches her eye and she trips. He realizes what he had done and goes to pick her up, while Jaden takes first place. Her eyes sparkle and when he asks if she's okay, she snaps out of it and she nods. Randy runs ahead and she gets back to running. Karina later catches up with her and she welcomes Jennifer to the alliance. But Karina's mood changes and whispers very aggressively into Jennifer's ear "Matthew is mine, bitch!". In which Jennifer lets her know that she doesn't like Matthew. (a semi-lie as she a has a small crush on Matthew). Karina trips, in which Matthew yells "ULTIMATE KARMA!" as he heard their whole conversation. He and Jennifer start laughing and mocking Karina in which raises her fist swearing to get revenge on Jennifer. They both run to the finish line and tie for 5th place where Owen tells them to stand next to the other competitors who have finished in, Sina, Serina (whom they hug) Randy (who Matthew daps) and Jaden, whom Matthew and Jennifer nod sup at. After everyone crosses the finish, Owen tells everyone to retreat to the hotel where everyone will be staying as the second part of the challenges starts. She is seen talking to Randy and Sina while Karina sends her death glares from all angles in the room. Her and Sina are seeing chatting as they walk up to their room, Karina still sending death glares as they walk into their room. Welcome To The Island Pt. 2 Jennifer has a nightmare that they lose the next challenge and wakes up. She accidentally wakes up Sina who asks whats up and Jennifer tells her she had a nightmare. Sina tells her to go back to sleep as they have a lot to do tomorrow. When Sina and Jennifer wake up at around 6:45 am, Jennifer takes a shower